The Nuzlocke Challenge Creepy Pasta
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: Creepy Pasta... Creepy Pasta everywhere! I just wanted to write one involving a Nuzlocke run.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

I would like to make this very clear before you read this. I don't care if you don't find this scary, or creepy, or whatever. I have recently gotten into pokemon creepy pasta, and find it amusing. I wanted to write one, and I don't care if it doesn't live up to your standards. I did one, and that's that. And also, this is a one shot. Enjoy.

Have you ever heard of these Nuzlocke challenges? If you have been into Pokemon for a long amount of time, it's certainly possible, but for the people who are less aware, the challenge goes like so;

Nickname each and every pokemon you catch.

Only catch the first pokemon you see in an area.

And the most difficult of all, if a pokemon faints, you are supposed to treat it as if it is now dead. Never used it again and release it.

Of course, the rules can vary for challengers, but this seems to be the most common rules followed.

I have read countless comics online that people have made about their challenges, such adventurous and heartfelt comics. I loved it, but I ached to feel the same thing. There was only one thing that was holding me back from doing the challenge, and that thing was me.

I was nervous about taking it because I knew I would get attached to my pokemon from the get-go. I don't see them as little pixels and sprites as you may do. I see a friend, a little character who is here to help me on the quest the game offers. Go ahead, call me a baby, but I know of more people who feels the same way I do, so at least I'm not alone.

I wouldn't know how I would take losing a pokemon I loved dearly, probably not so well.

This feeling put me off for awhile, I had plenty of pokemon games I could start one on; HG I had finished awhile ago with hacked pokemon, and Pearl was basically the same way. I even had White, but I wasn't about to start my progress over on it. But my nervousness kept me from the challenge; I didn't even touch the games while my mind pondered this.

Then one day, an opportunity presented itself that I simply couldn't ignore.

While exploring my city's mall, I decided to visit the old Game Stop shop to search for cheap games. Upon my search, I discovered they had a special that day. Someone had sold them an old, but still useable Gameboy Advance. And a free copy Fire Red came with said system, only 20 dollars.

I was surprised to say the least. The perfect opening to start my challenge! I had the cash on me, and quickly bought the items without thinking much more into it.

I didn't start the actually thing until days later, when Junior High finally let out for the summer. It gave me more time to focus on the game rather than going off and on with the challenge.

I never felt more pressured to pay attention to the opening than any other time starting a pokemon game. I choose to be a male, even though I'm a girl. Sure, the girl in Fire Red was more bearable than any other female choice in the other games; but then again, I never choose to be a girl anyway, so why start now?

I named myself Crimson, playing off the default name Red. Just so it would relate, I then named my rival Marine, thinking it was clever in some weird way.

Something I didn't expect to see of myself was my choice in starter. I had originally planned to choose Charmander, being that I loved the fire starters. But when I saw Squirtle, I recalled noticing not one Nuzlocke comic I had read had chosen Squritle as their starter. Another swift decision had given me a Squirtle named Surf.

My journey was pretty fast after the beginning. I quickly caught a Pidgey, nicknamed Johon, then Caterpie named Freebie, Striker the Pikachu, Crater the Kabuto and Francis the Eevee. These guys were my main team, never failing on me, not once during the long time I had them. They evolved normally enough, learned moves at the normal pace, but they leveled up so quickly it was impressive. I have to say, I truly loved these guys.

Okay, maybe Freebie my favorite though.

I know people usually form the strongest bond with their starters, but that wasn't the case here. Freebie soon became my strongest, leading the team with a powerful battle strategy.

As hard as it is to admit, I even made sacrifices for the little guy. Like the time I battled a trainer who was lucky enough to get him down to a dangerously red level. I quickly switched him out for Moony the Raticate, who I was sure, could take on his Grimer. He did well, but the poison caught me immediately after the battle and he fainted.

It happened again when I was fighting Sabrina, the psychic type gym leader. Freebie was knocking them out right and left with his sleep powder and flying attacks, but one was able to put him out with a taste of his own medicine, and he soon slipped down to the red. I didn't even think when I put Smoker, my Weezing into play. A critical hit took him away from me, I hate that Sabrina chick.

A lost a few other pokemon the usual way you lose them in this challenge, but I always felt bad about how those two left for my selfishness over Freebie.

As progress continued, I found myself ready to take on the Elite 4, I trained my pokemon to be ready for this for a week, I was sure they could take on anything. I was so sure…

I made my way through the grass, not hitting any wild pokemon, and meet up with Marine.

"Geez, I see why everyone thinks you're a douche…" I muttered under my breath, "Oh well, bring it on."

The battle went normal enough, I K.O most of his pokemon and dwindled down the other for my EXP points for Johon, who was now a Pigeot.

His opponent got a damned critical hit on him, and I watched as my Johon, who I had since the very beginning, slipped down passed the screen of my Gameboy Advance and 'died'.

I gasped, not expecting that to happen in the least. I mean, he was in the yellow but…

I defeated him using some of my other pokemon easily enough and let him continue on his merry way, glaring at his little icon.

I ran back to the Pokemon center and put Johon in the box, deciding not to release him at that moment. I healed my other pokemon and then looked through the PC to see who would…

No, to check my pokemons summaries. Just to check.

I looked at Freebie's profile first, and something immediately struck me as odd. The normal Butterfree sprite has the pokemon looking like its coming right at you, leaning its head down slightly. Freebie's sprite was standing on the ground, an expression of sadness on his normally curious looking face. His nature was docile, but now it read lonely.

I blinked, "Huh? What the…?" I checked the others profiles. Surf still had his brave nature, as did Crater the Kabutops and Francis the Flareon had his bold nature. I flipped back to Freebie; he was still on the ground. Gosh, he looked like he was about the burst into tears.

This should have been a sign, but I ignored it. Maybe my eyes are just tired, or maybe it's some kind of freaky glitch a programmer snuck in, those were my thoughts at the weird occurrence. I exited out of the PC and started my walk through the ominous Victory Road.

Ominous my butt, I got through the maze in no time. I even grinded alittle bit, here and there, to make sure my pokemon could handle what was to come. Johon's death scared me; I didn't want any more losses.

I made it to the Elite 4, finally! After healing my pokemon and stocking up on hyper potions and other things, I picked up a pokemon I was sure was ready for the 4. Nina the Nidoqueen, a pokemon I trained as much as my usual team just in case a spot opened up for her.

I looked at her summary, gentle nature. I took this time to look at all the summaries again, just in case it would be the last time for one. Everything was in check, and Freebie's profile had returned to its upright position, complete with docile nature. I sighed my relief and pressed on, hoping for the best but prepared for the worse.

The first Elite 4 member was Lorelei, an ice type trainer. I choose my Raichu to begin with.

Striker took on three of her pokemon before his life dropped to an unsettling red; I switched him out with Francis, thinking she wouldn't have any more water pokemon. He overpowered her Jynx easily enough, and I figured maybe he would be able to get the best of that Lapras as well.

That was until a damaging Surf attack swept the last of his health points away.

My breath caught in my throat, and I swallowed hard before sending Striker back out to finish the job.

"I knew I would lose one." I said out loud. I knew I would lose one, but not this soon.

I healed my pokemon, sighed, and continued on.

Bruno certainly looked like a scary foe to be fighting in this challenge, which made me feel better when Surf and Freebie took turns wiping out his pokemon one by one.

Agatha wasn't as easy.

Everything was going smoothly until I let out Crater. He quickly was poison by her Arbok, but defeated him never the less. It was her second Gengar's sludge bomb that finished him.

I growled in frustration, gripping the Gameboy tightly as Surf hydro pumped the Gengar into next week.

I paused the game a bit after that. Two pokemon down, two friends down. I was scared to continue in fear I would lose any more. But I knew I couldn't just end it there, that wouldn't be fair to the rest.

I picked up the console again.

Next up was Lance, and all of his dragon type glory. Nina pummeled the first and second opponents, and Surf, the third, but nearing the end of his 4th pokemon, he was struck with a rather powerful ancient power. I knew if he could just land a razor shell first, he would win; it was a chance I was willing to take.

But before I could choose the attack, it suddenly said Freebie was sent into battle!

"How did that…? I must have some glitch game." I said, allowing him to fight. After all, it might have saved Surf's tail. He finished off the Aerodactyl in no time flat with a psychic blast.

Dragonite was next; I switched out Freebie for Striker, his giga impact should be more than enough to work.

I had no idea it would use safe guard and block his attack.

While my Raichu was down for the count, Dragonite's outrage drained Striker's health bar completely.

How? Just… How? Before anything else, how could I have lost another?

Freebie must have felt the same way, as he forced himself out of his pokeball again.

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

I watched as an angry red slash cut through the Dragonite's sprite diagonally, as it spread through the pokemon, the pixels for it turned black before faded out entirely.

"Foe DRAGONITE has DIED!"

I blinked, my eyes darting across the screen in utter confusion. I had never heard of this move 'Avenge', I mean, I've heard of revenge, but not this one. He had sleep powder, psychic, aerial ace and psybeam, that's what it showed when the battle was over and I checked his stats any way. And since when can pokemon KILL other pokemon? That's just… Not right. Not right at all.

"This is starting to get weird…" I whispered.

For a second, I thought about shutting off my game. Restarting from the last place I left off from, but that would have been against the rules, right?

Scary or not scary, I picked the Gameboy back up and pressed A.

I scowled as marine made his way back into view. He was the first one to take a friend away from me, and somehow became champion under my nose. I was determined to make sure that title of his wouldn't last.

Nina started first, more than capable to take on the foe given to her. She was on a roll, until a critical hit landed on her. My breath was taken away as her life emptied, I had her since forever. She was dear to me, damn it!

Once again, an angry Freebie came out of his ball to fight. This time was different; his eyes were angry, deep anger, with an even angrier sounding battle call. I fully expected another attack like avenge, but it didn't happen. He waited like he was supposed to for an order.

Breathing hard, I let him fight in Nina's place, but I kept an eye out for any more abnormalities, besides the anger in his eyes, of course.

His attacks seemed to land faster, maybe he wanted to get out of this dreaded place just as much as me, or even more.

Just as it seemed he would defeat his Arcanine until his fire blast snatched a majority of his health points away, leaving a nasty burn.

That's enough, Surf is perfect for this one any way.

"Freebie does not want to leave!"

Huh? I pressed the A button again.

"Freebie does not want to leave!"

"Freebie does not want to leave!"

"Freebie refuses to leave!"

"What is wrong with this game?" I hot the side of the console with my palm and tried again.

"Freebie was switched out!"

"The foe is weak, go get 'em Surf!"

Last in Marine's party was his Venusaur, it was almost iconic seeing Surf and it again in battle. I thought about how small Surf used to be.

"VENUSAUR used LEAF STORM!"

"A critical hit!"

"It's super effective!"

"Surf has fainted!"

I stared down speechless at the screen, what just-

A roar came blasting unbearably loud out of the speakers and Freebie released his fury upon the Venusaur.

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

I looked on as the slashing motion destroyed the foe with one hit.

"Foe VENUSAUR has DIED!"

"Crimson has defeated rival Marine!'

I didn't watch as Oak appeared on the screen and logged me in as champion, my fainted team logged into the machine, I didn't care. I set the console down during the credits; I needed to wipe my eyes.

I read countless Nuzlocke challenges that ended better than mine. All my pokemon, my team mates; lost, save one.

My little Freebie.  
>A sad, drawn out Butterfree cry drew me back to the game.<p>

I saw my pokemon on the ground of a plain gray background. His wings laying limb on his back, he was hunched over, crying clear tears. He looked so upset; he had every right to be.

"Freebie wants to faint. Y/N"

I blinked, faint? In a Nuzlocke run…?

I choose No.

"Don't say that Freebie." I whispered to my pokemon, not caring if it was just supposed to be a game, this was real to me now, "You're the only one left, I don't want to lose you too."

"Freebie disagrees with you."

"Freebie has fled!"

"Crimson is out of useable pokemon!"

"…"

"Crimson whited out!"

I remember after that last text, the game shut off on its own, or maybe the battery just happened to run out at this precise moment, very convenient.

It has been a month since I last saw my little Butterfree. I didn't pick up the game again for a few days after the incident, I was sure the game was bugged. One of those hacked games you hear so much about.

But curiosity over came my fear about what would happened next, and I was soon back in the saddle. Surprisingly enough, my game wasn't corrupted. I still had everything from my file. I guess that was good, I would hate to have to start all over.

Deciding to raise an enough stronger team than before, I wanted to refight the Elite 4. I knew they would be even more powerful than before, but I wanted to know the outcome I had could have been avoided, or have my revenge, something along those lines.

I recalled some pokemon from the PC box and have been training them ever since. At first I kept telling myself that Louis was just pixels designed to look like Lapras, or Spike the Primeape was just a program. But soon I got attached like I did before, and I trained them up to insanely high levels to make sure they would succeed.

During this time of nothing but nonstop training, I noticed some odd goings-on in the region of Kanto.

Trainers that I have fought before were not where they were supposed to be, or anywhere for that matter. Not all of them were missing, but ones I remember fighting were. Then, when I accidently walked into the Cerulean gym, I found that the gym leader was missing, along with her flock of trainers. It was just empty.

Unsettled, I suddenly got a weird theory in my head. I stopped by the Saffron's gym and, again, walked into an empty building.

That's when it hit me, trainers who were able to faint a pokemon of mine were turning up missing, along with some people around them.

I thought maybe Freebie had something to do with this. I didn't know why I thought this, I mean; it is just a game, right? Things like this wouldn't happen in a kid's game, they shouldn't.

I tried thinking that this was just a hacked game again, ignoring all the disappearances in the region. My pokemon were still able to level up, so I still had a reason to press on.

Now here I am, saving just outside Victory Road, ready to challenge the Elite 4 once more.

I figured that, since I didn't lose any pokemon on this route, the trainers would still be in there regular places. I was soon proved wrong.

As I made my way through the maze, I was alone the entire time. It seemed… Darker than before, more of the daunting road I pictured it to be. I never ran into any wild pokemon, and there was no background music playing. Just silence.

Nearing the end of the cave, I started seeing odd, jagged marks in the rock. Some lasting up to ten steps in length, with dark red pixels at their ends. Was that supposed to be blood?

When I finally got to the end of the ghastly cave, I was blocked by a black figure in front of the door. I talked to it and was plunged into battle.

The figure turned out to be a monstrous looking sprite. It was a Butterfree, but the nubs it had for hands was longer, jointed, with nasty looking claws that dripped with red pixels, blood. The wings were torn to shreds; it had to stand on the ground.

The thing that frighten me the most were the eyes, Butterfree's eyes were never so angry, glaring at me with never by malice.

"Freebie wants to faint. Will you let him? Y/N"

My breath caught in my throat, this was Freebie?

I choose no, since when was Freebie level 100?

"Freebie is angered."

"Freebie wants to faint. Will you let him? Y/N"

I pounded the B button again, "You can' just ask me to kill you! What's happened to you…?" I said out loud, choking back emotion.

"Freebie wants to faint!" NO.

"Freebie wants to faint!" NO.

"Freebie wants to faint!" NO.

"Freebie wants to faint!" NO.

"Freebie wants to faint!" NO.

"LET FREEBIE FAINT! Y/ "

There was no opposing choice this time; I was stuck unless I choose yes.

So I shut off the game.

I hid my face in my hands, how could a pokemon override the game's system so badly? Did he really miss his friends so much that he would die to ease the pain? I wish I could show him he doesn't have to… I mean, he can't just…

I just have to do something to help Freebie, anything but that. Anything but that.

I picked the game back up and turned it back on, restarting at the mouth of the cave. I raced through the depressing cave, not stopping once for anything, until the end. I was nervous that Freebie was waiting, but soon found out he was nowhere in sight. Or at least not blocking the exit.

Slowly making my way up the path way to the building, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing dark or grey, or cut to ribbons, that's a good sign.

I healed my pokemon one last time before entering the chambers.

Entering the familiar icy room, Lorelei was gone. I hit my forehead, of course she would! It was her Lapras who killed Francis! The door that was supposed to be locked was still open. I took a deep breath and continued through.

Like I suspected, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance were gone. It was a straight shot to the machine were I log in. I stopped, looking around. Nothing was in the room, but I felt caught, trapped in a cage. I should have just turned off the game, this challenge was nothing really, and I could start the whole thing over and forget about what happened here. But that didn't feel like an option at this point, I just had to see what would happened next.

I moved towards the machine, but before I could interact with it, was pushed away from it by a sweeping black figure.

"Freebie would like to battle!"

The screen faded to black and then to the battle. I saw the disfigured Butterfree sprite again in front, no doubt mad as ever.

"Crimson sent out Louis!"

I saw my Lapras come into the shot and began to shake a little.

The attack choices opened up, but I wasn't allowed to choose anything. It exited out a second later.

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

I gasped as the slash mark that finished off Marine's Venusaur took out my Lapras.

It didn't say it was super effective, or a critical hit. It didn't need to be, it just needed to land. And nothing was stopping it.

"Louis has DIED!"  
>"Freebie watched as you replaced all of his friends!"<p>

Huh? Replaced…?

The game pulled out another pokemon of mine at random, Spike the Primeape.

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

"Spike has DIED!"

"Freebie knows you forgot about his friends!"

I stared appalled, "No… No, I didn't forget about them!"

Fable the Clefable appeared on the screen.

"STOP LYING!"

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

"Fable has DIED!"

At that point, I didn't believe anymore that this was a hacked game. Not even hacked games respond like that. Games don't tell you to stop lying.

My Golbat, Zach was next in line.

"Freebie knows you sacrificied others to keep him alive!"

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

"Zach has DIED!"

I started to pound on the buttons, but the game didn't register anything I did. It just sent out Margo the Rapidash.

"Freebie misses his friends!"

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

I watched as my Rapidash faded into nothing.

Slasher the Sandslash was the last one.

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

… Okay, okay that was all of them. I should white out any minute now.

My trainer came back into view.

"…"

"Freebie used AVENGE!"

A crack suddenly appeared on the bottom left-hand corner of the Gameboy advance, making me jerk back. My trainer was hit dead on with that attack and faded away in black pixels that covered the picture entirely.

I examined the console, no other damage besides that. This can't be right, this is not logical in any way, simple not possible. Yet, there it was.

The black screen suddenly faded out and a gray scale Freebie sat crest fallen in the middle in a vast white canvas.

"Freebie just wants to faint. Y/N"

Without hesitation, I pressed Y.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, noticing that I had been crying, "I'm sorry Freebie."

The picture declined until nothing was visible anymore and a small, normal Butterfree cry snuck through the speakers.

"Game card has been corrupted. Will you start a new game?"


End file.
